Hetapub
by Louna-Kido
Summary: Tu es confortablement installé devant une rediffusion de ton film préféré. Première publicité, ça passe. Deuxième, ça passe moins. Troisième pub, tu craques. À la quatrième, il n'y a plus de télé. Mais cette réaction serait-elle la même si tout était version hetalia ? Cuisine, Bonbons, Vodka, ect. Bienvenue dans Hetapub !
1. Mobalpa

Disclaimer : Le manga Hetalia ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter

* * *

><p><em>Publicité pour les cuisines Mobalpa.<em>

Casting : La Face Family, avec América, alias Alfred, Canada, alias Matthew, England, alias Arthur, et France, alias Francis.

Bon visionnage...

* * *

><p><em>La cuisine, on peut y travailler <em>

Les deux enfants blonds, l'un à la mèche rebelle, et l'autre avec une mignonne bouclette, arrivés récemment de l'école, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le plus calme s'installa à la table façon moderne, et sorti son livre de maths de sixième, s'attaquant à ses devoirs. Son frère , lui, balança son cartable contre le frigidaire, étalant toutes ses affaires sur le sol. Il chercha dans son bazars un cahier à moitié déchiré ainsi qu'un stylo mâchouillé de tous les côtés. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose…

« Matthi, tu peux me prêter tes maths ? J'ai oublié mon livre. »

Il souriait comme un idiot. Matthew poussa un long soupir et répondit à son stupide frère :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Viens à côté de moi. J'en ai aussi besoin.

- Youpi! Je t'aime bro '! »

Il s'installa bruyamment à la droite de son jumeau (l'autre côté était occupé par son ours en peluche).

Le pauvre Matthew eut vraiment du mal à travailler. C'était la dernière fois qu'il donnerait un coup de main à son frangin.

_On peut y jouer_

Les deux petits avaient faim. Le collège avait été fatiguant, ce jour-ci. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, dans l'espoir de chiper un ou deux biscuits… Mais de drôles de bruits se firent entendre : des gémissements, des grognements, une table qui bouge et qui grince. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte. Puis la voix de leur père français résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

« Alors, mon lapin ! Il te plaît mon jeu ! Tu vois que je suis meilleur en pratique que en théorie ! »

S'en suivit alors d'un cri de jouissance de leur dady.

« Je crois qu'on va attendre ce soir pour manger... » proposa Matthew, rouge de honte après avoir entendu ces choses choquantes.

Alfred, qui ressemblait aussi a une tomate,, acquiesça, et ils montèrent discrètement dans leur chambre.

_On peut y connaître ses premières angoisses_

L'heure du thé, la chose la plus importante dans le monde pour un britannique.

Arthur était confortablement installé sur une chaise de la cuisine, tasse de thé et scones devant lui, journal en main.

Pour une fois la maison était calme… mais ce moment de tranquillité n'allait pas durer : d'un coup, un Francis sauvage déboula, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Voyant son amant attablé, il lui sauta dessus et s'écria :

« Mon lapin ! Je suis enceinte !

- Mais… mais… mais… bredouilla ledit lapin. Mais c'est impossible, puisque c'est toujours toi qui fini par me dominer ! »

_On y crée_

Encore une journée de travail. Francis était fatigué. Il allait rentrer, s'affaler comme un bourrin dans la cuisine, et se servir une bonne tasse de café serré.

Mais une fois passé la porte d'entrée, quelque chose attira son attention

« Matthie ! Encore un pancake ! Vas-y balance ! Ouais ! Dans le mille ! »

Ses fils… dans la cuisine...Le barbu se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait les jumeaux. Et là, il vit une immense pile de pancakes bancale, avec au sommet une figure de super-man.

Alfred, voyant son papa stupéfait devant une telle création, s'esclaffa :

« Alors papa ! Tu as vu ! Avec Matthi on a créé la tour de Pise version pancake ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Nous sommes génial ! Aïeuh ! »

Francis avait donné une bonne tape sur la tête du petit, dont les larmes ne tardèrent à venir.

« Mais … papa. On a rien fait de mal…Sniff...

– On ne gaspille pas la nourriture ! »

_ On peut y manger_

Ils mangeaient tous les quatre tranquillement (Alfred. Tranquille… C'est possible?). Francis venait d'apporter les crudités préparés par ses soins. À la vue de la nourriture qu'on lui avait servit, Alfred eut une petite moue de dégoût.

« Je veux pas manger ça. C'est pas bon.

– Comment ça c'est pas bon, grogna le cuisinier. Les légumes sont très bon pour la santé !

– Bah attrapes-les si c'est si bon ! »

Il balança le contenu de son assiette sur son papa, éclatant de rire en voyant ce dernier rougir de colère.

« Alfred, monte dans ta chamb... »

De nouveaux crudités atterrirent sur le visage du pauvre Francis qui avait à présent des rondelles de concombres à la place des yeux.

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers leur dady. Celui-ci, d'un air narquois, répondit au regard interrogateur de son amant :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi le petit serait le seul à s'amuser. »

Alors commença une bataille de nourriture dans toute la cuisine dont le français fut la victime. Les pauvres murs à la base blanc finirent constellés de tâches.

_On peut y danser_

« J'ai pas compris »

Saleté gamin. Il ne faisait aucun effort. Pauvre Arthur. Devoir apprendre la valse à Alfred, ce qui n'était à la base pas très compliqué, s'avérait une tâche presque impossible.

À côté d'eux, Matthiew était debout sur la table, écoutant attentivement son papa, et accomplissait de façon exemplaire tout ce que lui demandait ce dernier. Et il dansait la valse merveilleusement bien.

L'anglais regrettait de devoir apprendre cette danse au plus… chiant (c'est le cas de le dire).

« Allez, Alfred, fait un effort. Il y a trois temps dans la valse. Un, deux et trois.

– C'est bon, je sais compter. Mais c'est pas ça que je ne comprends pas. C'est les pas.

– Un pas chassé et deux petits pas. Tout ça en tournant lentement. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Le petit regarda son dady longuement, un air ahuri sur le visage. Puis…

« J'ai toujours pas compris. »

Ce gamin allait le rendre fou.

_Et parfois, on y cuisine_

Arthur avait disparu. Francis le cherchait dans toute la maison. Il était allé voir dans les chambres à coucher (tiens, les draps étaient à changer), dans la salle de bain, la salle de jeux des gamins, le garage, la cave, la salle de magie, ect… Mais pas de trace de son lapin. Une idée négative lui traversa l'esprit.

« Non. Il n'est tout de même pas dans la cuis…

BOUM

Et si.

Le français couru aussi vite qu'il pu dans la maison, et arriva enfin dans sa Sainte cuisine. Les murs, le sols, les meubles. Tout avait été carbonisé. L'anglais se trouvait au centre de la pièce, encore étourdi par l'explosion.

Ce fut un grand choc pour Francis. Il attrapa les épaules de son amant, le secoua comme un prunier, puis le regarda sévèrement dans les yeux, et l'engueula :

« Qu'as-tu fais à ma belle cuisine Mobalpa !

– Roh, ça va. Le slogan c'est pas ''parfois on y cuisine'' ? Et bah moi, c'est ce que je fais, je cuisine. »

Une lueur démoniaque apparu dans le regard du barbu. Ça ne sentait rien de bon pour le blond aux gros sourcils.

Il fini attaché au lit tout le reste de la soirée, et dû subir les fantasmes les plus terribles de son amant. Pauvre lapin. Il allait finir avec un beau mal au cul. Honhonhon…

_Mobalpa, parfois on y cuisine, mais ne jamais laisser un anglais le faire. Par contre, cuisinez-le, ce lapin..._

* * *

><p>Première publicité terminé.<p>

A suivre : haribo

Et je remercie la face family de s'être prêté au jeu. Même si ça a dû être dur pour notre cher Arthur (M'en parles pas. Je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant deux jours à cause de tes conneries - Et ça y est. Faut que tu te plaigne, encore et encore. - Parfaitement, nightmarish lassie ! -Mais arrête avec ce surnom, Kaoc'h !)


	2. Haribo

_Publicité Haribo_

**Casting :** Germany, alias Ludwig ; Italy, alias Feliciano ; Austria, alias Roderich ; hungary, alias Elizaveta, Germania, alias... Germania, et enfin, le géniallissime Prussia, alias l'awesome Gilbert. Et puis y'a Gilbird...

* * *

><p>Quel beau week-end ensoleillé... C'était une journée idéale pour emmener les enfants au parc de jeux. Les petits étaient tout excité après une semaine à la maternelle, à l'idée de se dépenser dans le nouveau bateau pirate dont se jetaient du pont deux grands et beaux toboggans. Le rêve…<p>

Roderich et Elizaveta en avaient aussi profité pour lâcher leurs deux adorables mômes Feliciano et Ludwig en liberté dans l'espace de jeux. Ils les surveillaient d'un œil distrait car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter ! Sur le banc en face, une vieille dame, cheveux blond très long avec des yeux bleus et un regard… assez froid les fixait intensément, sortant de temps à autre son vieil appareil photo années 80 pour garder un souvenir de ce jolie couple. Elle espérait juste les voir se sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

Pendant que la vielle remplissait son stock de photos, les enfants de l'autrichien et de la hongroise s'amusaient comme des fous. Tantôt ils jouaient au pirate venu sauver la princesse des méchants monstres marin

« Ludwig. Je suis le roi des mers venu te sauver! Veee ~ »

Tantôt ils glissaient sur le toboggans… parfois installés sur la pente de façon étrange… surtout Feliciano. Au bout d'un moment, ils optèrent pour le jeu du chat et de la souris. Le petit à la boucle asseyait en vain de toucher le petit blond. Ce dernier, ayant pitié de son partenaire de jeu, se laissa attraper.

« Veee ~ Touché ! C'est toi le chat ! »

Ludwig sourit gentiment et ébouriffa affectueusement Feliciano.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut un homme bizarre : un albinos aux yeux rouges sang, habillé d'un drôle d'imper jaune vif, assorti à son poussin confortablement installé sur le haut de son crâne :

« Hey, petits. Vous voulez des bonbons ? »

Le blondinet trop choupinoupinet et méfiant lança un regard noir à l'homme. Il se plaça devant Feliciano… qui arborait toujours son éternel air niais.

« Non ! Nous n'en voulons pas ! En plus ça donne des caries.

L'albinos afficha un air déçu. Puis il reprit, avec un peu plus d'assurance :

« Vous êtes sûrs les enfants ? Ce sont des Haribos. »

Et il ouvrit son imper. Des dizaines de sachet de la marque y étaient accrochés.

On rassure notre cher public que notre awesome Gilbert – au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas reconnus – est habillé… Comment ça certaines personnes le voulait à poil ?

Les gamins fixaient les bonbons avec gourmandise. Des dragibus, des fraises tagada, des réglisses, il y avait de tout !

« J'en veux, monsieur, J'en veux ! »

Feliciano tendit les bras vers l'inconnu à l'imper. Il en voulait, des bonbons ! Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, son papa arriva, piqué au vif. Personne ne pouvait toucher à ses fils sans son autorisation !

« Monsieur ! Je vous prie de ne point approcher mes enfants ! En particulier vu votre accoutrement très… déplacé. Feliciano, Ludwig, on y va.

– Mais papa, on a pas eu nos bonbons...

Le petit Feli était très déçu. Son frère aussi, même si il le montrait moins… Trop mimi...

« Hey ! L'aristo ! Tu vas te calmer direct ! Je voulez juste partager mes nombreux sachets Haribo... »

Ledit aristo s'arrêta net, et se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Avait-il bien entendu ?

L'albinos, qui s'amusait devant la réaction de ce papa poule, ouvrit un sachet de délicieux nounours, et le lui tendis, alors il se servit. Puis il en donna aux petits. Puis...

« Oh, mais que vois-je ? Puis-je en avoir, moi aussi ?

C'était la mère qui venait de les rejoindre, toute souriante. Elle piocha elle aussi une bonne poignée de bonbons.

Ils les dégustèrent tous ensemble, riant et chantant :

''_HARIBO C'EST BEAU LA VIE, POUR LES GRANDS ET LES PETITS ! __''_

* * *

><p>« Alors ? N'est-ce pas une awesome idée de pub ?<p>

Gilbert s'était proposé de présenter son projet en premier… cela ne va pas sans dire que les autres restèrent perplexe autant le fond que sur la forme de la publicité. Personne ne répondit à la question de l'albinos. Elizaveta et Roderich se regardaient d'un air de dire ''d'un côté, si ça pouvais nous permettre de nous embrasser sans que les autres n'aient rien à dire'', Feliciano, de l'autre côté de la salle, chantonnait le slogan de la marque. Tandis que Ludwig et Germania…

« Bon, le projet est accepté, je suppose ?

– NON ! »

Direct. L'allemand se leva d'un coup, renversant au passage sa chaise, qui rencontra le sol pour la énième fois. Il lançait un regard noir à son frère. Mais quand on dit noir, c'est noir.

« J'ai accepté d'écouter ton projet jusqu'à la fin, mais il est hors de question que le rostbeef nous transforme, Feliciano et moi, en enfants… Et ça fait vraiment pédophile… vachement malsain ! Et tu as penser à vati ? Le déguiser en vielle dame !

– Mais mon Lulu, vous êtes tellement adorables toi et Ita-chan enfant ! Et ça serait marant de voir vati ainsi déguiser''

Gilbert essaya de faire craquer son cadet en faisant une jolie moue et le coup des yeux larmoyants. «

Résister… Il devait résister à ce combo d'adorabilité...

« J'ai dit NON ! »

Perdu.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Personne n'est d'accord avec ma géniallissime idée. Je suis déçu ! »

Gilbert sorti alors de sa poche un sachet de dragibus fraîchement acheté, l'ouvrit et commença à picorer dedans.

« Dommage. Je les garde pour moi, les bonbons. Dire que mon awesome moi voulait les partager avec vous ~ »

BANG

Elizaveta, qui s'était discrètement faufilé derrière l'albinos, lui flanqua un bon coup de poêle à frire sur la tête, le faisant s'évanouir, avec en prime une belle bosse bien ronde sur le crâne. Elle récupéra le sachet de bonbon, et proposa :

« Bon, on partage ? »

* * *

><p>Seconde publicité terminée<p>

à suivre : Kinder Bueno

Et je remercie tous les personnages de s'être prêter aux jeu. Bon, j'attends encore la sortie de l'hôpital de notre awesome prussien...

Je remercie aussi celle qui m'a inspiré en partie pour le Germania féminisé, ainsi que pour l'idée de la prochaine publicité, et pour son prodigieux travail de correctrice d'orthographe (c'est ça être en S, on en oublie notre français :p) : Rosavy ! Allez ! Tonnerre d'applaudissements ! CLAP CLAP CLAP


	3. Kinder Bueno

_Publicité Kinder Bueno_

**Casting**** : **Romano, alias Lovino ; Spain, alias Antonio ; Belgium, alias Emma ; Netherland, alias Lars ; Ille et Vilaine (OC), alias la "patronne"

* * *

><p>Lovino était confortablement installé devant la télévision qui diffusait une émission sur la récolte des tomates. Sujet qu'il trouvait extrêmement intéressent. Au moment le plus intéressent du tri des tomates mûres, son estomac grogna. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, ce midi.<p>

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les placards de la cuisine. Il sorti une tomate, ce fruit très juteux et très agréable en bouche, et dont la robe écarlate reflétait intensément la lumière divine, et un simple Kinder Bueno.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'appartement retenti. Contre son gré, il déposa la nourriture sur la table, après avoir émis des grognements de mécontentement, et alla ouvrir à cet enfoiré qui venait de gâcher son moment de prédilection.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un homme brun aux yeux verts, qui souriait bien bêtement. L'italien avait une impression de déjà vu.

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin, Antonio, mais appelez moi Tonio. On s'est vu l'autre jour. »

Ce tapeur d'incruste était donc son voisin qui faisait du boucan jusqu'à deux heures du mat', à réciter des sérénades à une certaine Emma, par le moyen d'un foutu téléphone des années 90.

« Tiens, vous avez l'air pas très content de me voir… Fusosososo !

– Qu'est ce que tu fous enfoiré !

– Je vous envois un sort de bien-être.

– Crétin. Bon, je suppose que je dois vous offrir quelque chose. Histoire d'être un minimum poli… Merde. »

Le regard de l'intrus se posa alors sur la nourriture ornant la table de la cuisine. Et il avait faim. Lui aussi entendait son estomac gargouiller.

« Oh ! Je vois que vous avez... »

L'italien, qui venait de tilter ce que l'homme avait repéré, se jeta dans la pièce et sorti une bonne grosse part de …

« Un peu de gâteau ? Il est délicieux.

- Non merci, c'est un peu trop pour moi. » Répondit le brun toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je crois que je préférerait …

- Un cookie ! Je les ai faits ce matin.

- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre dernière …

- Part de Kinder Bueno ? Si… On partage, enfoiré ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. L'italien rougissait sous le regard émeraude d'Antonio. Ce dernier répondit tout bêtement :

« Je parlais pas de ça, je voulais juste la tomate à côté. »

Il eut pas à se redire deux fois. Un beau coup de poing se perdit dans la face du pauvre Antonio qui tomba à la renverse, se fracassant au passage le crâne.

« Pour le Kinder bueno, je dis pas. MAIS PAS TOUCHE À MES TOMATES CONNARD ! »

* * *

><p>« Lovino, merde, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis ! C'est une pub pour Kinder bueno ! Pas pour tes putains de tomates ! Alors concentre toi ! Et l'autre bouffeur de tomate est revenu de l'hôpital ?<p>

– Je suis là ! Et ne lui en veux pas, patronne. Il est tellement adorable quand il est comme ça. Et j'ai remarqué que ton langage était aussi fleuri que le sien.

– Tonio, retourne travailler. ET TOI AUSSI LOVINO ! PAS LA PEINE DE TE CACHER DANS LES TOILETTES ! ON PASSE À LA DEUXIÈME PRISE !

* * *

><p>Lovino venait d'arriver en ville. Il habitait dans un petit appartement avec son nouveau colocataire Antonio. Au début, il traitait l'espagnol de tous les noms. Enfoiré était son favori. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était mis à l'apprécier.<p>

Tonio avait faim. Il se leva comme une larve de son canapé bien moelleux et se dirigea vers les placard de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit en grand, cherchant quelque chose à grignoter. Et là, le dernier Kinder Bueno. Quel chance ! Il le prit discrètement, espérant que son italien ne le remarque pas, et il referma le placard, avec le même silence.

« Eh ! Enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu fout ? »

Grillé. Lovino était là. Et il avait toujours son air de chieur sur le visage.

Ce dernier s'approcha de l'espagnol. Il remarqua alors la friandise que tenait Tonio. Le dernier Kinder bueno. Le dernier.

Mais le brun n'avait pas perdu. Il se rapprocha de son colocataire tout doucement. De plus en plus près. Trop près pour l'italien, qui rougissait comme une tomate. Alors, il ferma ses yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis, plus rien.

Lovino ouvrit les paupières. L'espagnol avait disparu… et le Kinder Bueno aussi.

« ENFOIRÉ, JE VAIS TE BUTTER ! »

_Kinder Bueno, tellement bon, qu'on en deviendrait méchant._

* * *

><p>« C'est bon, là. On a bien joué ?<p>

– Oui, Lovi. Tu as été très bien sur le tournage. Et j'ai pas eu à repayer l'assurance des nations. Mais quel connerie ce truc. Et en prime, Tu auras le droit à une tomate.

– TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI ! MERDE !

– Lovino ! Calmes-toi, je vais te redonner du courage ! Fusososososo…

– Mais arrête, Putain ! »

– Les gars, cinq minutes de pause et on reprend !Lovi, ton nouveau costume est dans les loges. Alors, bouge. »

* * *

><p>Samedi matin, la journée qu'Antonio consacrait aux courses.<p>

Il s'était équipé, comme d'habitude, d'un cadi de l'hypermarché, dans lesquels boîtes de conserves, fruits, légumes, et autres, s'entassaient. Il ne lui manquait plus que les friandises à acheter. Et qui dit friandises, dit Kinder Bueno.

Il arriva au rayon de ces sucreries, et par chance, découvrit qu'il restait un unique paquet de kinder bueno. Il était sur le point de s'en saisir quand une petite vielle dame, dont une jolie bouclette s'échappait de sa chevelure, vint à sa rencontre. Et elle avait pas l'air commode la vielle.

« Excusez-moi, enfoiré, mais j'aimerais attraper ses délicieux gâteau fourrés au chocolat, tout en haut de l'étagère. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Antonio accepta volontiers. Il se mit face au rayon, et sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper cette fameuse boîte de gâteau. Et elle était haut, la boîte. C'était dur de l'attraper.

Il réussit tout de même à l'avoir.

« Voilà, madame. C'est ceci que vous vouliez ? »

Mais la vieille ne se trouvait plus devant le jeune espagnol. Elle s'était rendu entre temps à la caisse, tenant les derniers Kinder bueno dans ses mains.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas très bien de loin.

– De près, ça à l'air d'aller. » Dit-il, observant avec déception la case vide du rayon où se trouvait ces barres chocolaté tant convoité. Plus jamais il n'aiderai une vieille dame.

_Kinder Bueno, tellement bon, qu'on en deviendrait méchant._

* * *

><p>« Attend patronne. Tu m'as obligé à porter cet accoutrement de vioque ! C'est quoi ce bordel !<p>

– Tu peux te calmer. C'est Emma qui a eut l'idée, pas moi. Et je crois que Lars a aidé aussi. Et en parlant du loup, j'espère qu'il est pas allé se shooter au cannabis, parce que sinon, je vais avoir des problèmes.

Ille et Vilaine, qui s'était gentiment proposée de l'organisation de différentes publicités, c'est-à-dire pour l'instant mobalpa et Kinder Bueno (elle avait laissé les germaniques se débrouiller pour Haribo, et ça avait été une catastrophe, avec un Gilbert à moitié assommé qui se prenait pour un poussin, en plus d'un couple austro-hongrois qui ne faisait que de se bécoter), cherchait en vain le hollandais. Quel idée elle avait eut de l'amener sur le plateau ! Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait obligé, pour surveiller que l'espagnol ne fasse rien avec sa petite sœur, cette dernière s'occupant des différents costumes.

Elle le retrouva complètement défoncé dans les cuisines, avec une tomate ornant sa tête, en plus d'une gaufre au sucre. Quelle merde. La prochaine fois, elle l'attacherait à une chaise.

* * *

><p>Troisième publicité terminé<p>

à suivre : Nutela

Je remercie encore les personnages de s'être prêter au jeux. Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est la patronne qui parle à la fin de chaque publicité. Bah oui, sinon je serais pas obligé de m'occuper de ceux qui sont à l'hôpital ou encore ceux qui ont mal au cul (et oui, Arthur, je parle de toi). D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai un Lars à réveiller... et mon nom n'est pas Louna Kido, mais Louna Royer. J'aime pas quand on nous confond.


	4. Nutella

_Publicité Nutella_

**Casting :** Sealand, alias Peter ; Finland, alias Tino ; Sueden, alias Berwald ; Seborga, alias... Seborga ; Wy, alias... Wy ; Denmark, alias Matthias ; Switzerland, alias Vash ; Liechtenstein, alias la petite sœur de Vash.

Et retrouvez England (Arthur), la patronne Ille-et-Vilaine (l'autre Louna), ainsi que Morbihan (Aerin) à la fin (merci aelig de me l'avoir prêter ;) )

* * *

><p><em>Il y a tant à vivre dans une vie d'un ado<em>

_Tant d'énergie à se dépenser_

« Peter ! Debout »

L'enfant bougonna. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. En plus, il devait être très tôt : il se sentait fatigué comme si il n'avait dormi que deux petites heures.

Tino le rappela encore, essayant de faire sortir de sa chambre la belle au bois dormant :

« Allez, Peter ! Debout ! »

– Pas tout de suite, maman ! Il trop tôt !

– Mais, Pet', il est 15h13 ! »

Le garçon eut une minute de réflexion, avant de balancer :

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Il est trop tôt ! »

Puis il se recoucha, la tête la première dans son oreiller bien moelleux. Il n'entendit pas sa ''maman'' demander de l'aide à Berwald, ni son ''papa'' monter dans sa chambre.

« D'bout. Tout d'suite. »

Le gamin refusant de se lever, l'adulte n'eut d'autre choix que de le balancer par la fenêtre, et de le faire atterrir dans un bon mètre de poudreuse. Le pauvre Peter, recouvert de neige, rentra tout grelottant, et fut accueilli par un Tino aux bras remplit de serviette, arborant un habituel sourire angélique :

« Fait attention quand tu sors, Pet'. Tu vas attraper froid. »

* * *

><p><em>Pour j<em>_ouer_

La nouvelle console dernière génération venait de sortir dans les bacs, et Peter s'était précipité pour l'acheter. Depuis, il ne faisait que jouer à ces jeux stupides, tous les jours. Tino ne pouvait plus espérer l'aide de son fils pour _une_ quelconque tâche ménagère. Dès qu'il demandait quelque chose, le petit répondait :

« Pas tout de suite maman. Je suis en plein milieu d'une partie. »

Le finlandais alla se plaindre à maintes reprises auprès de son mari, qui répondait souvent :

« Vais voir ce que j'peux faire. »

Mais qui pourtant ne faisait rien. Ce fut quand Tino péta un câble que le suédois réagit. Peter était encore à fond dans une de ses nombreuses parties de jeux quand d'un coup, plus de courant…

« PAPA ! »

Et oui, Berwald avait débranché la console au moment le plus croustillant du jeux.

* * *

><p><em>Pour rêver<em>

Non. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant… Peter venait de voir Seborga et sa cousine Wy se tenir la main dans un centre commercial ! Et s'embrasser en plus !

Bilibilip Bilibilip Bilibilip

Le réveil sonna. Le garçon se retrouva en sueur, dans son lit. Pour lui, c'était un cauchemars. Sa cousine sortait avec son meilleur ami ! Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

><p><em>Pour se concentrer<em>

« Maman, je suis rentré ! Je vais faire mes devoirs. »

Tino, qui passait le balais au rez-de-chaussé, vit passer un Peter en tenue d'écolier à une vitesse folle. Il n'en revenait pas que pour une fois son gamin aille de lui même faire ses leçons.

Dans sa chambre, le garçon balança son sac contre le mur, et sortit son histoire, se mettant à faire les questions demandées par le prof sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

C'était chiant comme chapitre, mais l'ado s'accrochait… mais seulement en cours.

En bas, Tino venait de finir le ménage, et accueillit à bras ouvert son mari. Ce dernier remarqua un bruit, une musique de rap à fond la caisse provenant de l'étage. Le finlandais l'entendit aussi, écarquillant les yeux. Peter n'était-il pas censé faire ses devoirs ?

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit à la volée la porte de chambre de son fils. Et là, il vit un adolescent en slip danser sur son lit, et braillant à tue-tête les paroles de la musique. Il n'avait pas tenu dix minutes face à ses devoirs...

* * *

><p><em>Tant d'énergie pour apprendre<em>

« Et tu ne sortiras de ta chambre que tes devoirs finis, et tes cours appris ! Je t'interrogerais après ! »

L'enfant ronchonna, et une moue déforma son visage. Il n'aimait pas se faire enguirlander pas sa mère.

« Oui maman. » répondit-il sans assurance.

Tino sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte au passage. Il était rare de le voir s'énerver, mais quand il l'était, mieux valait fuir.

L'adolescent pris ses cours et se mit à bosser. Un exercice… puis deux… puis trois. Et après, il se mit à apprendre son cour sur la photosynthèse des feuilles des plantes. Il commença à réviser se chapitre d'abord assis normalement sur sa chaise de bureau, puis en tailleur, la tête à l'envers, allongé sur le sol, faisant l'équilibre sur son lit, imitant un robot, ou encore à faire du basket avec ses fiches de cours roulés en boules.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait rien appris à part le titre du chapitre. Et encore. Tino, mécontent de la paresse de son fils, le força à manger des scones qu'il avait commander à un certain empoisonneur appelé Arthur Kirkland, bien que ce dernier affirmait que sa nourriture était délicieuse. Le pauvre gamin fini la soirée à éviter ses parents armés tous deux des scones du diable...

* * *

><p><em>Pour essayer<em>

Peter avait toujours trouvé sa cousine belle et intelligente. Mais jamais il lui était venu à l'esprit l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir sortir avec elle. Alors quand son meilleur ami Seborga vint lui demander de l'aide pour ''courtiser'' sa cousine, il n'en revint pas. Mais il promit à l'amoureux de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

Le soir même, le garçon prit le téléphone fixe de la maison, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il appela sa cousine, espérant qu'elle réponde dès les premières sonneries, et qu'elle le laisse parler jusqu'au bout. Ce qui était rare puisqu'elle adorait le couper.

« Allô ? » résonna une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Wy, c'est Peter. C'est juste que j'ai une faveur à te demander...

– Quoi comme faveur ?

– C'est que j'ai un ami qui est dingue de toi. Et ce serait pour savoir si... »

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Elle venait de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><em>Encore et encore<em>

Rien n'était perdu. Il avait promis à son ami de l'aider, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il venait de se connecter sur Facebook, et remarqua que sa cousine l'était aussi. Il engagea la conversation avec cette dernière, espérant qu'elle réponde assez rapidement.

_Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone avant que tu ne raccroche, j'ai un ami qui est dingue de toi._

À sa grande surprise, la réponse fut presque immédiate.

_Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?_

_ Bin… j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois d'accord pour sortir avec lui…_

_ C'est qui ?_

_ Seborga._

Il y eut un temps de pause, avant que Wy ne réponde :

_T'es sérieux ?_

_ Euh… oui. _

_ Non mais tu as vu sa tête ? Non merci !_

Et elle se déconnecta. Le plus dur pour Peter, ce fut d'annoncer la nouvelle à son ami. Mais finalement, ce dernier avait, la veille, trouvé une autre petite amie. Peter hésita à rentrer chercher la hache de son oncle Matthias pour couper en petit morceau son ami.

* * *

><p><em>Pour devenir grand<em>

Peter rentra chez lui le soir, l'esprit tout embrumé. Voyant cet ait ahuri sur le visage de son fils, Tino s'empressa de le voir et de le questionner sur son état, secouant l'ado comme un prunier :

« Pet', qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Il s'est passé un truc de grave ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Tu as vu un chien se faire écraser par une voiture ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Peter leva la tête vers sa mère. Il essaya d'articuler quelques mots :

« J'ai embrassé une fille… avec la langue... »

Tino explosa de rire. Un rire si incontrôlable qui se roula sur le sol, sous le regard de son fils, qui ne comprenait rien. Après tout, ce baiser avec la petite sœur du tueur au fusil nommé Vash l'avait mit dans une TRÈS mauvaise situation...

* * *

><p><em>Pour découvrir le monde<em>

Depuis des jours, il était resté cloîtré chez lui, de peur de tomber sur Vash. Sa console ne marchant plus, la musique lui cassant les oreilles à force de l'écouter, il ne trouvait guère plus d'occupation que dormir. Alors sa joie fut à son comble lorsqu'il découvrit un pot de Nutella caché dans le placard. Pot de cinq kilos, je vous prie. Il ne le quittait plus, fourrant toujours la cuillère dans la pâte à tartiner chocolat-noisette. En une semaines, les cinq kilos avait déjà fait effet sur son corps. Il avait pris du poids, et son père dût le forcer par la suite à éliminer le surplus de graisse en évitant les balles qu'envoyait Vash à l'aide de son fusil à pompes. Par chance, il ne fut pas blessé, mais le Nutella, il fera plus attention quand il en remangera.

_Nutella, il en faut de l'énergie pour être un ado !_

* * *

><p>Quatrième publicité terminé<p>

à suivre : Coca Cola

Toujours des remerciement aux personnages de s'être prêter au jeu. Il me reste plus qu'à aller calmer un Vash armé d'un fusil à pompe... Tient,mon portable fait un drôle de bruit... P*tain, il est bloqué... _BOUM ..._ AERIN !

_Plus loin_

- Allez, aboule le fric Arthur. J'ai gagné. Moins de cinq minutes pour le faire exploser.

- Bloody Hell, je savais qu'elle été nulle e informatique, mais à ce point... Tient, voilà l'argent promis; Ae'.


	5. Coca cola

**Casting :** Prussia, alias Gilbert ; France, alias Francis ; Spain, alias Antonio (BTT au complet), England, alias Arthur ; USA, alias Alfred ; Canada, alias Matthew ; Netherland, alias Lars ; Ukraine, alias Katya ; Belarus, alias Nathalya ; Belgium, alias Emma ; Liechtenstein, alias Lily ; Seychelles, alias Océane ; Denmark, alias Matthias ; Ille-et-Vilaine (Louna), Morbihan (Aerin), et Finistère (Soizic)

* * *

><p><em>Coca Cola <em>

« Il est merveilleux. Il est awesome. Il compte beaucoup pour moi…

– Il est sexy. Il est adorable…

_ – _Elle est belle. Elle adore mes churros...

– Il est chiant. Il est barbu…

– C'est un imbécile. Et à la fois c'est mon jumeaux...

– Il est délicieux. Il est dégoulinant de gras. »

Tous sortirent de leurs poches leurs bouteilles de coca cola gravés de noms différents devant la caméra.

« Gilbert. C'est moi. Je suis tellement génialissime que je ne peux me passer de moi.

– Arthur, c'est mon lapin. Je l'aime comme il est. Et puis il est vraiment mignon quand je le b…

– Emma, mi amor. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu es la seule qui peux me rendre aussi amoureux.

– Francis, tu auras beau essayer but, I'll never be your bloody rabbit ! … Mais j'aime bien quand tu me b…

– Alfred, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'être aussi hyperactif. Après c'est toujours moi qui prends quand tu fais une connerie !

– Mon hamburger. Jamais je ne te tromperais pour un vulgaire sandwich. Tu es unique. »

_Partagez un coca cola avec ceux que vous aimez._

* * *

><p>« Et coupez ! Parfais ! »<p>

Louna, accompagnée d'Aerin et de Soizic, c'est à dire le dénommé Bad Breizh Trio, rangeaient le matériel ayant servit pour la pub. Pendant ce temps…

Gilbert embrassait son reflet dans un miroir qui se trouvait à porté de main, tandis que son jeune frère Ludwig essayait en vain de séparer le géniallissime albinos et son awesome reflet.

Francis avait récupéré Arthur et l'avait emmené dans les loges réservés aux acteurs. On entendait leurs cris dans tout le bâtiment, faisant trembler les murs.

Antonio embrassait Emma ardemment, sous le regard noir d'un Lars qui avait réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au plateau, bien que ça présence était interdite depuis Kinder bueno.

Matthew était dans un coin avec son ours, en essayant en vain de lui faire rappeler son noms. À côté, Alfred s'empiffrait d'hamburgers trop riches en calories.

« L'awesome trio, on a besoin de vous pour la suite ! Emma, Lily, Nathalya, Katya, Océane aussi ! Matthias, lâche ta hache, tu n'en aura pas besoin ! »

* * *

><p><em>Coca Cola light<em>

Un groupe de jeunes filles étaient installés sur la douce herbe du parc. Elles bavardaient, canettes de coca cola light dans les mains. Devant elles, trois jardiniers s'occupaient de la pelouse avec leurs tondeuses.

L'une d'elle leurs balança à chacun une canette de soda. Ils ramassèrent celles qui leur était destinés et l'ouvrirent. Le coca secoué éjecta de la boite métallique sans omettre d'arroser les jeunes hommes, ce qui fit glousser les demoiselles.

Les deux premiers, un albinos et un blond dont la coiffure, remplie de gel, formait des pics, enlevèrent leurs T-shirts de façon sexy. Deux, Quatre, six, huit ! Huit tablettes de chocolat chacun. Les cinq filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

Quant au dernier, binoclard, il fit de même que ses coéquipiers. Sauf que lui, le chocolat avait plutôt fondu...

* * *

><p>« Les filles je vous détestes ! »<p>

Sur le plateau, la patronne et ses deux acolytes s'étaient écroulés de rire, roulant sur le sol tellement elles étaient hilares.

« Excuse, mon petit amerloque. Mais c'était la seule solution pour que tu comprennes que tu as un régime à faire. »

Ledit amerloque s'en alla de la pièce en bougonnant. Il allait de venger.

* * *

><p><em>Coca Cola zéro<em>

Francis avait soif. Non loin du banc sur lequel lui et ses amis s'étaient installés, se trouvait un distributeur de boisson fraîche. Il s'y rendit, et se prit un coca cola zéro. À peine la première gorgée de boisson avalée que :

« Tout le goût de coca cola avec zéro sucre… Venez voir les gars ! »

Gilbert et Antonio, qui notaient les culs de chaque meufs (excusez l'auteur : ''les fessiers des gentes damoiselles'') qui passaient par là, se dirigèrent vers le blond. Ce dernier leur fit goûter la boisson…

« C'est sans sucre… Et ça a le même arôme ! » s'exclama l'albinos.

« Et si les bonnes choses avaient zéro contraintes, comme une petite amie sans un grand-frère surprotecteur ! Renchéri le brun.

– Le rapport ?

– Le zéro.

– Ah ouais… Ou bien des soutiens-gorge avec zéro agrafes ! C'est une vraie calamité ce truc.

– Qui aurait cru que l'awesome Gilbert avait des problèmes avec ça. C'est pourtant si simple de les enlever.

– La ferme, Franny. Je te rappelle que tu te tape un mec. En plus il s'agit de ce gros sourcils.

– Honhonhon… Ça m'arrive de temps en temps de le déguiser en fille.

– Merci mon couillon pour cette information dont on se serait bien passé… Des vacances avec zéro galères !

Un bruit sourd survint. Un touriste venait de se prendre un poteau juste à côté d'eux. Une belle trace rouge apparut sur son visage, et ses lunettes finirent cassés.

« Pas de chance pour lui… »

Soudain, une chanson de Sébastien patoche se fit entendre.

_ Pan Pan Pan, je lui mettrait bien une cartouche..._

« Franny, ton portable.

– Oui, Allo ? » répondit le blond qui venait de décrocher son téléphone.

« Mon biquet ? » résonna une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Non, faux numéro. » Il raccrocha. « Des appels avec zéro surnoms débiles. »

_Nouveau Coca Cola zéro. Le vrai goût du Cola, avec zéro sucre._

* * *

><p><em> « Mais enfin mon biquet.<em>

– Je vous dit que c'est un faux numéro madame !

« Bravo les gars. Bel improvisation à la fin. Qui aurait cru qu'une vieille dame aurait appelé Francis pendant le tournage ?

– JE VOUS DIT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE BIQUET MADAME ! JE SUIS FRANCIS BONNEFOY !

– Pauvre Franny. C'est pas humain. Tout de même, j'aurais jurer avoir reconnu le numéro d'Alfred…

- Je crois qu'il a pas aimer le coup des tablettes qui ont fondus... Soizic ! Laisse le panda en peluche tranquille ! Il est pas à toi !

– _Un peu plus loin, dans la rue devant le studio –_

Alfred se trouvait avec une septuagénaire. Cette dernière avait accepté aimablement la demande de l'américain, et d'appeler un certain Francis, ainsi que de le prénommer mon biquet jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Et il se marrait bien, l'amerloque, d'entendre le français à l'autre bout du combiné péter un câble.

À la fin, la vieille dame lui avait rendu son téléphone avec un grand sourire.

« Merci madame pour votre coopération. Ça leur apprendra à se moquer de moi.

– Mais de rien mon biquet. Ça fait plaisir d'aider les jeunots. »

* * *

><p>Cinquième publicité terminé<p>

à suivre : orangina

Toujours des remerciements à tous les personnages. Sachez que la plupart des pub sont inspirés de vrai publicités... Ah ! Et Alfred, tu auras l'amabilité de payer la facture téléphonique du prochain mois stp.

note : Aerin appartient à Aelig (bien que je ne crois pas avoir lu un écrit avec elle), et Soizic appartient à Rosavy (qui devrait apparaître dans une de ses nouvelle fic, qui je penses sortiront d'ici 2015... ne me tue pas Rosa !)

ps : si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait corriger cette pub ^^"


End file.
